National-Daughters-Day
by MissAlice1990
Summary: Inspired by national daughters day (a few weeks ago) and the episode entitled Point Of View. Really i just cant sleep and decided to write something that's been in the back of my mind for awhile. More to come soon, just needed to get this first chapter out now.
1. What, Again?

Jack O'Neill stood in the infirmary staring at the woman lying in the bed. It struck him that only a few months had passed when Dr. Samantha Carter (O'Neill?) laid in that same bed, and now that same pair of shocking blue eyes was staring back at him, only this time with a curtain of long, dark brown curls.

"This is becoming a habit." He muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets as he caught her attention.

Hey eyes widened in shock as she took him in.

"You're alive. I never expected this permutation."

"Deja View." He replied, looking around the room with some confusion. "I thought we had that mirror hauled off and destroyed." He finally said when he found Hammond's befuddled eyes.

"We did, Colonel. Although she's already explained to us how she managed to get here. That's not why I had you called in." He paused and looked back at the woman. "Why don't you tell Colonel O'Neill here what you told me a few hours ago."

"My name is Grace Anne O'Neill. I'm from an alternate reality."

Jack stares at her for a moment, mouth agape. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Grace O'Neill."

He blinked, then finally looked over at Hammond. "These alternate realities are getting more creative. A brunette carter with a different name?"

"I'm sorry, you don't understand." The woman cut in. "Samantha Carter is my mother. I'm your daughter, not your wife."

Jacks mouth dropped open. He stared at her gaping. Before he could respond he heard a familiar voice from the doorway to the infirmary.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, sir. What's the emergency?" Major Carter slipped in beside him, took in the sight, and muttered "oh boy."

"It gets better Carter."

"It does, sir?" She looked dubious. "What, did you come through this time?" She grinned at him.

"Oh no, even better. She's our daughter."

Carter looked between him, Hammond, and the beds occupant as though she were waiting for someone to explain the joke.

"Hi mom." The girl finally spoke up sheepishly, a small blush forming across her cheeks as her blue eyes shone in a very Carter-esque way.


	2. Playing With Genetics

"So. Daughter." O'Neill said, leaning towards Sam across the briefing table looking perplexed.

"That's what she claims, sir." Sam replied, feeling like the butt of a bad joke.

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, Jack," Daniel replied from Sam's side. "you and Sam have been a couple in both realities we've encountered. I'm pretty sure you know where babies come from." Daniel was having far too much fun with this.

"That's my point Daniel. Babies. She's got to be at _least_ twenty something. That would make Carter, what, fifteen tops when she had her?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Are tau'ri women not capable of reproduction at this age?"

The color drained from O'Neill's face and Sam has to bite back a laugh as he began stammering.

"Actually," Sam finally cut in, saving the Colonel from himself. "She asked to join the briefing so she could explain. If that's okay with you General?" She turned to look at Hammond as he nodded his approval.

"Bring her in." Hammond nodded to the airman by the door, who turned and left the room, returning moments later with Grace O'Neill.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your briefing General."

"I think we're all eager to hear your story." Hammond replies, smiling kindly at her as she moved to sit next to Daniel.

"About two years ago, then Captain Samantha Carter was abducted by an Asgard who goes by the name of Loki." She began.

"Loki, the Norse god of mischief." Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah," grace laughed. "He's a trickster alright. Anyways. No one knew mom was missing at first, because he had made a clone to walk around as her for a few days while he ran his tests. But then one morning a teenage version of Jack O'Neill showed up at the base."

"A teenager? What could he possibly gain from that?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Well it wasn't intentional. Loki had been attempting to clone another replacement but Thor placed a marker in dad's genes to prevent anyone from cloning him unnoticed."

"Why? I mean, who would want to clone little ol me?" The colonel asked, then continued when everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I mean, Carter I can get. A brain like that, who wouldn't want to copy it! But me?"

"The Asgard believe you to be the next step in our evolution. Because of this, many of the Asgard believe you may hold the key to solving their problem with reproduction. You know, because they don't have sex organs?" They all stared at her in shock.

"Well that explains a lot." Jack finally piped up, causing Sam to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

"_Anyway._" Grace continued. "Once they figured out what had happened to dad, they did a stakeout in his house and waited for Loki to beam up the clone so he could contact Thor. He then beamed up the rest of SG-1 who was shocked to discover that both he _and_ mom had been cloned. The - for lack of a better word - originals were laying in stasis on the ship. Apparently Loki had found the key to the cloning issue in mom. Because of mom's intellectual advancement along with the protein marker left behind from Jolinar - a tok'ra who took her as host-"

"Yeah that happened here too." The colonel interrupted. Grace nodded her thanks and continued.

"Well apparently Loki discovered that with the right genetic combination between mom and dad, he could solve the cloning problem. So he did what any mad scientist with the lives of their entire race at stake would do."

"He made a copy containing the proper genetic strain." Daniel surmised.

"Close, but no cigar." Grace replied, smiling softly. "No, he basically made a test tube baby; by injecting the specific combination of genetic material from dad into an egg he harvested from mom, and then implanting it into her uterus. When Thor showed up he expressed his disapproval for the way the experiment had taken place. He said he had the capability of removing the fetus, but also expressed that Loki had succeeded in finding the cure, if the child was allowed to be born and grow into adulthood. Of course they agreed. Who could pass up a chance to save the Asgard right?"

"Wait. If this all happened 2 years ago, then how…?" Daniel trailed off looking perplexed.

"How am I sitting before you a fully grown woman?" Grace replied. Everyone nodded. "Well, Loki needed an adult to sample from for the cloning process to be viable for the Asgard. However, if he used that same technology to simply clone me into existence, he wouldn't get the proper genetic material because some of what he needed could only be properly developed through the natural human aging process. Time was a factor for them however, and he figured it didn't really matter _how long_ it took me to go through the aging process, as long as I actually _did it. _So he placed a marker in my blood which could make me grow rapidly until I hit the genetic age of twenty five. It was pretty awful if I'm going to be entirely honest. Five years of puberty all condensed into seventy three days? Talk about a nightmare"

"So you're only a little over a year old?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, technically yes. But genetically I'm twenty five. And I'll age naturally from here on out. The pregnancy was a normal length. But once I was born I grew rapidly for a year, on my first birthday I hit the appropriate age and they began sampling my blood. They made quick work of it, and with mine and mom's help, they had a viable sample to clone new bodies for everyone. Male and female. They've even had their first wave of pregnancies!"

"Talk about a growth spurt." O'Neill mumbled.

"How is it you know so much though?" Daniel voiced the question everyone was already wondering. If she was only born a year prior, how is it possible she has the mind of a fully grown and educated adult?

"Oh. That actually comes as a byproduct of Loki tampering with the Tok'ra genetics to get the right combination. You see, one of their biggest problems with finding a new cloning option which would help them reproduce happens to be their vastly superior intelligence. By combining the genetic memory of the Tok'ra dna, they were able to create a design capable of housing their - to use dads term - really massive brains. As a byproduct, I was born with the memories of both my parents."

"And what became of the clones?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Thor was able to genetically age dad's, and he and mom's clone are living out their lives with the Asgard."

"So wait, how did I die?" O'Neill asked. "And how the hell did you get here? Also, how come you have my last name and not Carter's?"

Grace laughed, looking rather tired. "Those are three loaded questions with very long stories attached to them." She took a shaky breath. "But would it be possible to take a break? The _how _of me getting here has taken a toll on my body."

General Hammond nodded looking concerned. "Report back to the infirmary, then We'll have Dr. Jackson show you to your temporary quarters. Dismissed."


	3. Little Details

"What'cha doin'?"

Sam smiled at the sound of Colonel O'Neill's voice as she hunched over her lab reading. She looked up to see him tinkering with one of her screwdrivers. He paused to glance at her waiting for her response.

"Just looking over this report General Hammond wrote regarding his first conversation with Grace."

"Anything interesting?" He asked as her rounded the table and leaned down closer than he should, placing his elbows on the desk next to her hands and looking back up at her.

"Actually, yes, sir. She told the General she came to this reality using a wrist device she and her mother invented."

"You invented an alternate reality bracelet?"

"Not me, Sir. _Her._"

"Yeah. Difficult distinction to make." He shrugged. "Come on, Hammond says she's ready to continue her story."

"Sir?" Sam asked as he reached the door, not having moved from her stool. He didn't respond, simply looked back at her expectantly waiting for her to finish her thought.

"What do you think she wants from us?" She hesitated at his quizzical look. "I mean, she intentionally travelled to an alternate reality after spending months working on a device to accomplish her goal. She obviously didn't come here just to say hi."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Carter." He paused while he picked at his jacket. "Let's ask her, shall we?"

Sam nodded and stood, closing the report on her table as she did so. "Yes, Sir."

—

"Welcome back everyone." George said, sighing internally. This was going to be one hell of a lot of paperwork and he frankly wasn't looking forward to dealing with it. He has already written up a brief report of what Grace told them in their previous briefing so as to stay ahead of things, but he had a feeling this tale was going to get one hell of a lot more complicated.

"Yes, where were we?" Jack asked sarcastically. George fought back another sigh. These people would be the death of him someday.

"Subtle, Dad." Grace replied rolling her eyes. George couldn't deny it, she looked just like her mother. Her grandmother too for that matter. The only trace of Jack was the young woman's brown hair. Well that, and her attitude.

"So I'm going to have to answer your questions a little out of order, Dad, since you asked them out of order." Grace said, refocusing on O'Neill. "See, for all intents and purposes, my very genetic makeup looks to the untrained eye like a huge disregard for frat regs. While obviously there had to have been some manipulation involved for me to be, well, me.. basically they needed to explain mom being pregnant with dad's baby _without _it looking like they had broken the regs. So General Hammond spoke to the president about the situation… I don't know all the details, but he backdated several promotions to make it look like the paperwork had gotten lost, and next thing you know Mom was a full bird Colonel. They got married almost immediately so it would look like the pregnancy was a result of their honeymoon. Mom kept her maiden name so as to avoid confusion around the base, but they gave me dad's surname."

"So, what do you say to people who ask why you look so much like Sam?"

"Honestly most strangers just assume we're sisters. Anyone important knows the truth and my uncle Mark has been read in on the situation in case someone who shouldn't know tries to find out."

"So what's the story _he_ tells?" O'Neill asked, looking a little frustrated.

"Oh. Right. Well, he says I'm their youngest sister."

"And the story for the baby?" Daniel asked.

"Died in childbirth. I was raised at the SGC so as to avoid suspicion. It's kind of neat actually, my being born gave mom and dad the opportunity they never thought the'd have. Now they're happily married with another baby on the way."

"Wait. I thought you said I was dead?" O'Neill cut in.

"I never said you were dead dad, just that I didn't expect you to be alive in another reality.


	4. Poppies

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Sorry this is so late getting posted (life's been a whirlwind)**

**Also a little side note; this is marked as humor, but apparently my funny bone isn't working for this piece. Sorry for the false advertising everyone!**

"Now why would you think that!?" Jack asked bewildered. Was he really that reckless? He looked at the other faces in the room for some sort of support and no one replied, just glanced around looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I was actually getting to that with the device, but… I suppose the short version is that all the other realities I've seen, you have died. Usually saving mom or earth."

"Other realities you've seen?" Daniel asked, wide eyed.

"Saving me?" Carter exclaimed at the same time Daniel spoke.

Jack didn't respond. Honestly he'd die for any of his teammates if it would save their lives. But Carter is the one he'd die for even if it wouldn't save her life. And that wasn't something he wanted to get into at the moment, since his daughter from an alternate reality just informed the entire briefing room he and Carter were "happily married" in her reality.

"I told you, dad asked the questions in the wrong order! My dad isn't dead. But he is dying. Which is why I'm here."

"What can we do to help your dad?" Jack asked, having finally found his voice again.

"It's not what you can do… It's an ingredient really, one we've depleted from our reality."

"Your entire reality?" Carter increduled.

Grace nodded solemnly. "It wasn't us that depleted it so much as the Ancients. But yes it's all gone. Now, can I please get back to my story? It will make more sense if I tell you everything in order."

"Yes, please go on Grace." General Hammond offered gently.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. Mom and dad got married, had me, I grew up super fast, and now mom is pregnant again. Before mom got pregnant again though, they discovered one of those… to quote dad; "head grabbing things" SG-1 encountered a year or so ago. Did you guys have that here?"

"You mean the thing that made me speak an alien language? Oh yeah." Jack replied, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Well, Thor had told me about the incident in one of our lessons-"

"You had lessons from Thor!?" Daniel exclaimed, then grimaced when Grace glared at him for interrupting again and muttered "Sorry."

"So Thor had told me it was an Ancient repository, and that with my genetics and my ability to hold great amounts of knowledge, I would be able to download the information unharmed. With some persuasion from Thor, General Hammond agreed I could attempt a download on the condition Thor would standby in case he needed to extract it for me. And, well, it worked."

"You're kidding!" Carter gaped.

"Nope. All the knowledge of the Ancients is right here." Grace said, tapping her head. "It's really convenient actually, because it reprogrammed me so I am able to use Ancient powers as well! But that's a whole different story, and I'm not going to be able to help dad if I try to tell you every interesting thing about my life. Anyways! So mom got pregnant again and was placed back on desk duty - at dad and my insistence - and then dad, Daniel, and Teal'c went on a mission. The locals were suffering from some disease… We thought we could help them, so Janet had them take some blood samples and bring them back. Turns out that's how the disease is spread; through fluid exchange. We only discovered this because one of the subjects bit dad, then dad started getting sick."

"But him?" Jack interrupted. "That seems… excessive. Did they know we were trying to help?"

"Yes, however the disease… it's similar to one the locals of a place called "the land of light" used to suffer from, in that it lowers the infected individual's ability to comprehend on the same cognitive level. As far as that man as concerned, dad was trying to hurt him."

"So, why didn't you just heal him?"

"It's not quite that simple with this disease. In fact, this is a disease the ancients of our reality fought with extensively. They did eventually find a cure, one that would wipe the disease from the individual's system. It's a combination cure actually, see this disease works so quickly on the body's immune system, the individual doesn't have a chance to fight it off, and the cells are being attacked to quickly for an ancient to heal the patient. However the ancients developed a vaccination which would combat the disease, and give the immune system a fighting chance. Once the injections started to work, the disease was on the defensive and the ancients could begin the healing process, thereby eliminating all traces from the individual's body."

"An attack from both sides." Teal's mused.

"So what is this ingredient you need from us?" Carter spoke up.

"It's a flower that used to grow in our reality, but was destroyed centuries ago due to its… addictive hallucinogenic properties. I believe it's called Papaver somniferum?"

"You don't have poppies in your reality!?" Daniel asked bewildered.

"No." Grace shook her head solemnly. "It was in use thousands of years ago as a painkiller… I believe they called it Opium? But the ancients used it for this vaccine before the plant became widespread enough to survive that kind of harvesting. Now, what I need isn't actually the opium, but the poppy seed itself. There is something in the poppy seed that will fight off this specific bacteria, and gives me a fighting chance to save my dad."

"Wait, you're saying you came all this way for some baking supplies?" Jack asked, feeling like someone was playing a joke on him.

"Baking supplies?" Grace questioned, looking bemused.

"We use poppyseeds in a lot of our foods." Carter explained. "For the texture I suppose, since it doesn't really have much of a flavor."

"What Major Carter And Colonel O'Neill are trying to say, is that we have an abundance of poppyseeds in this reality, and would be happy to provide you with however much you need." Hammond cut in, looking relieved it was something so simple.

"Wait! Before you go," Daniel cut in as Jack fought the urge to groan. "How do you know Jack died in so many other realities of you didn't jump there?"

"Yes, that's actually the last bit of my story, and the answer to dad's second question." Grace beamed, looking so much like her mother Jack found he couldn't stop the proud smile from gracing his lips. "So the ancients knew how to design these reality hopping devices-as well as dimension hoppers and time travel machines-and, well, I gained that knowledge when I used the repository. So I explained the science to mom, and the two of us began working on it while dad was placed in isolation. Since the device takes a toll on its wearer every jump, mom and I designed a sort of… preview function. It searches for an individual in the reality and transfers their knowledge into your mind for a short time so you can isolate the difference and find what you're looking for. Their memories fade from your mind of course, but your understanding of their memories and the reality remains, which is how I know dad died so many times. After a few scans I was able to isolate the specific information which would tell me if it was safe and if you had what I needed, which is why I didn't know dad was alive when I came through. I just assumed he wouldn't be. We also added a "return home" feature - which would keep a lock on the "original" reality and return me back there at any point.


	5. Farewells

It hadn't taken much more than a short trip to the grocery story to find what Grace needed. Carter had even grabbed a variety of seed packets Grace could take back and plant. Now they all stood in the Gate room saying their farewells.

"Ya know," Jack began, nonchalantly. "I'd be willing to bet my collection of The Simpsons the Asgard here could use a sample of your blood as much as your Asgard."

Grace smiled at him kindly. "Unfortunately, dad, they would need me to stay here far longer than I am able in order to find the proper sequence in my genes and produce enough clones to guarantee success. Would be best if you just made your own version of me." She winked at him.

"Our… Own version?" Jack asked, feeling the heat of General Hammond's glare on his back as Carter snickered and met his eyes.

"I think she means letting the Asgard experiment with out genes, sir." Carter said, giving him a look that said she knew _exactly_ where his dirty mind went with Grace's comment.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ah. Yes. That." He stuttered awkwardly, before sticking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before Carter spoke again.

"I hope this helps you Grace."

"It will, thank you. You have done so much for us - we should even be able to help the inhabitants of the planet dad caught the disease on with all of this." Grace smiled, gesturing to the large bag she held in her left hand. "Well, goodbyes were never really my thing… and Since I have the other versions of you waiting for me back home… I guess I'll just get going."

"Goodbye Grace." Daniel said, smiling. Teal'c bowed his head in farewell.

"You sure you don't want to leave us just the tiniest blood sample?" Jack nudged.

"Bye, dad." Grace said simply, smirking, her mother's features prominently displayed on her face. "Mom, good luck."

"Thank you, Grace." Carter said, hugging the young woman. "Good luck to you."

Grace reached down, pressed a small button on the wrist device, and vanished before their eyes.

"Well that was strange." Jack said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them as he looked around the Gate room. "So, who wants cake?"

"Actually, Colonel." Hammond spoke up. "I think we might need to discuss the possibility of contacting the Asgard. With Major Carter's permission of course."

Jack looked between the two, feeling slightly confused as he pondered what use that would be now Grace was gone from their reality. Then it dawned on him, and he simply said "ah," uncomfortably.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea for them to owe us one." Daniel said, grinning.

"For that, Daniel, I think they'd owe us way more than _one_." Jack replied, sighing as he followed Hammond back to the briefing room.

"Who knows, sir. Maybe we'll get something great out of it." Carter said as she fell into line beside him.

Jack looked down at her, smirking. "Oh yeah, like what Carter?"

Carter didn't reply, just gave him a knockout smile that made his step falter and his breath catch. Then she turned and walked away, leaving him standing in her wake with his mouth hanging open.

FIN


End file.
